


sad auto-fellation fic

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Auto-fellation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crow walks in on jack trying to suck himself off. sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sad auto-fellation fic

There are a lot of ways that you could be greeted in the morning. You could be woken up with breakfast in bed, or with a good morning kiss. But apparently that's for normal people--no, when you're Crow Hogan, you walk into a guy's room and find Jack Atlas trying to suck himself off at 8 in the morning.

It's been about three minutes since he walked in, giving a horrified yelp. Jack looks up at him with a mirroring expression and they stare for a good long thirty seconds before either of them say a thing.

"Uh, morning exercises?" he asks, scratching his chin.

Jack's face turns inevitably redder, but he doesn't look away. "Shut up, no one asked you."

"Pretty sure I was asking you." He grins, and feels endearment well up in his throat when Jack finally looks away.

He would have thought with how many times he's walked in on him, that Jack would have thought to lock the door. Or maybe this is just the world's way of saying "don't visit Jack's room." He looks at Jack, notices the way the flush rides high on his cheeks, the curve of his thighs--or maybe it's just a way of the world reinforcing the lesson: "do visit Jack's room." He'll give it some more thought later.

"So, did you want some help with that?" Crow gestures to his dick, mildly concerned at the obscenity of this situation altogether.

"What?" More than five different expressions cross Jack's face, the key one being confusion. _Honestly, this guy..._

Crow walks over to the bed and puts a hand on his back, another on his face. "If you want to suck yourself off, first you have to lie down." He has a funny story to tell about someone who tried it standing up, but Jack doesn't look like he's in any mood to listen. In fact, he looks a little like he's choking.

"You okay?" He runs a thumb across his cheek and looks at him seriously. "I can back off if you want."

There's a tight hold on his wrist as Jack shakes his head. "It's--" his voice cracks, and Crow really needs to kiss him, preferably right now. "It's not that."

His mouth quirks, and he leans in to kiss Jack, hard on the mouth. He pushes his tongue inside Jack's mouth, listens to his breath, licks his teeth. It's a subtle push and shove, and with Jack sitting on the bed, he's just tall enough to pull his head back and suck on his lip. The hand on his wrist travels down to his hip, and Crow shivers knowing that _Jack's entirely naked_ and he's _not_.

When they part for air, he's looking at Crow with dark eyes, and Crow really just wants to devour him where he stands. "Well let's get a move on," he says, pushing Jack onto the bed.

He doesn't even hesitate before doing as he says, and Crow feels heat and arousal low in his belly, knowing that he could ask him to do anything and Jack would probably try to do it--for him.

"What's next?" Jack asks. His brow's furrowed and he has the most ridiculous expression on his face. It makes his breath come out in shuddery waves as he tells Jack exactly what he wants him to do. He watches him comply and bend to take his own prick into his mouth, watches his entire body shake with the realization of how good he can make himself feel.

"You look so good," he murmurs, running his hand up and down his thighs. He presses his nails into the skin and drags downwards, listens to Jack moan as he sucks on his own head.

Crow considers unfolding Jack and sucking him off himself, just so he can hear him choking on whimpers and feel him pull on his hair. But he thinks he's got a good seat right where he is, seeing Jack lick at his own slit and experiment with the pace, figuring out what's good for him.

He didn't expect that it would last as long as it did in the first place, so when Jack gasps out his name, he hastily pushes down his pants. He's already so _so_ close, and Jack's making _that_ noise in his throat--the one he makes when he's about thirty seconds away from coming. Crow licks his own palm and begins jerking himself off, biting back commentary about how _this_ doesn't count as sad wanking.

"Are you gonna make yourself come?" he breathes, voice low. Jack's moaning around his own dick; he takes it as assent and starts thumbing at his head.

Then he feels Jack's hand reaching into his own, twining their fingers together, and Crow's gone. He can't hear anything past the white hot pleasure that rushes through him as he stiffens, back arching. His toes curl with the overwhelming amount of sensation that crashes down on him in waves, and feels Jack's fingers tighten in his and moans loudly.

Slumping backwards, he falls next to Jack, not letting go of his hand, sweaty in his own. "You good?" Crow asks, breath coming out in gasps.

Jack nods, not faring much better in terms of coherence. Hesitantly, he thumbs across Crow's knuckles, and Crow grins.

As far as mornings go, he could do a lot worse.


End file.
